


Daughters of Darkness [Asajj Ventress & Ahsoka Tano Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Women, Daughters of Darkness - Freeform, F/F, Halestorm - Freeform, Halloween, Star Wars Music Video, Star Wars Musical, Women Being Awesome, Women of Star Wars, ahsoka tano tribute, asajj ventress tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: A music video dedicated to all the daughters of the Dark and sisters of the Night: You cannot be stopped; you cannot be slain. You can only be feared.





	




End file.
